


You Make Loving Fun

by cosmobambino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Boys In Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmobambino/pseuds/cosmobambino
Summary: Tsukishima is just full of surprises.Kageyama doesn't mind that.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 253





	You Make Loving Fun

_**"We're teammates, aren't we?"** _

Kageyama looked at him with wide eyes and there was almost disgust upon his lips. The blond refused to look at his way, there was a sly smirk on Kageyama's face as he poked Tsukishima's cheek, causing the taller to send a glare to the setter's way, though Kageyama doesn't cower away. 

"You've gone soft."

"Shut up," Tskuishima snaps as Kageyama continues to smile, almost smug like, "King."

The smile doesn't falter off the setter's face, in fact, he smiles wider and bumps shoulders with the middle blocker. Kageyama holds back the compliment of Tsukishima's set in the first set, Kageyama's pride got in the way as Tsukishima looks at him weirdly - wondering what the setter was thinking. No one sees this interaction as the two of them leave the court - they had just won against the Miya twins. The two of them share a look before Tsukishima walks to Yamaguchi whilst Kageyama goes to bother Hinata.

They don't touch upon the conversation as the day progressed, not even when the boys have the bath to themselves as the first years went together. Though, the next day they seem to be friendlier as if there was an unspoken conversation between the two of them.

Sugawara looks at Daichi, "Something has happened between the two of them."

"Huh?"

"Oh, it doesn't seem like you need to worry much," Sugawara waves Daichi dismissively, though there was a smile upon his face, "They seems abnormally nice to each other." 

"That's a good thing right?" Daichi asked, unable to grasp what Sugawara was insinuating, "Maybe if they get along, they have a better chance of consistently getting to nationals."

"Or, maybe they'll date?"

"You're far too optimistic that'll happen, we don't even know if they like guys anyway, don't go around assuming stuff, Suga," Daichi says with a pointed look as Sugawara doesn't drop his smile, he then shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know, Dai-chan," Sugawara leans against him, "I don't see Tsukishima getting close to someone without a motive."

"That sounds...murderous, why are you painting our kouhais as murderous?"

* * *

_**"We're friends, aren't we?"** _

Kageyama flushed red as he nods, almost pathetically, as he stabs his carton of milk with the straw and almost trails behind Tsukishima. The two were popular within the year, Yamaguchi had expressed his concern to his best friend that he fears people would only talk to him because of Tsukishima, whereas Hinata had always got annoyed that Kageyama got the attention. But, Tsukishima had found Kageyama wanting to fight the vending machine until he had to intervene before Kageyama destroyed the property of the school, so Tsukishima gave him money to get his milk.

Kageyama could hear that there were girls and boys fawning over how handsome he looked, he likes hearing that they also find him attractive, but he's more flattered when he hears them compliment on his talent with volleyball. So, the two most popular boys hanging out and being friends struck up endless conversations with their year.

"They sure talk a lot about us," Kageyama mutters, managing to keep up by Tsukishima's side, "You don't mind that, do you?"

"Of course not," Tsukishima almost snaps.

Kageyama shrugs his shoulders as he squeezes the carton, "Wouldn't take you as a man of popularity."

"You don't take me as a man of anything," Tsukishima pointed out as Kageyama snorts in amusement, "Charming."

"No, you're right," Kageyama had nodded, as Tsukishima lets out a tsk, the two of them were walking back to their respected classes, "I'm still coming over at yours, after practice right?"

"Yeah, we're having curry tonight because mom found out it was your favourite."

Almost a spark ignited in Kageyama, "Just us two?"

"Yamaguchi is busy helping Yachi with something whilst I heard Hinata is babysitting his sister," Tsukishima responded as the two of them stands in the corridor, looking out the window, "I'm glad he's not coming, I don't think I have energy with him tonight - can only manage you."

"I'm flattered."

"Shut up," Tsukishima sneers at Kageyama's sarcasm, though if anyone was watching them talk there was a clear smile upon his face, "Meet you out here for practice? We'll walk together."

"I think I know how to get to the gym," Kageyama answered honestly, almost so stupidly that Tsukishima had to restrain himself from facepalming.

"Never mind, you're a moron."

"No-"

"You're in the squad of idiots which includes Noya, Tanaka and Hinata."

"And?" Kageyama asked, confused to what Tsukishima was saying, "They're entertaining to be around, they actually help me talk to people."

"They're idiots, to an extent," Tsukishima added the last part after some quick thoughts, "I won't understand how those two managed to get into their third year."

"You'll miss them when they leave," Kageyama pointed out as Tsukishima scoffs, the dark-haired boy smile before it follows a burst of light laughter, causing Tsukishima to smile as well, "Well, classes are about to start, I'll meet you here to walk you down to the gym."

He leaves the middle blocker in silence before Tsukishima whips around to shout at Kageyama, "You mother fu-."

* * *

"Well, obviously I care about you, _**you're one of my best friends**._"

"Didn't think you'd admit that," Kageyama looked shocked, almost taken aback, watching how the blond rolled his eyes, "Well, you too, I guess?"

"You too?" Tsukishima exclaimed offended, Kageyama really knew how to press his buttons to sheer annoyance, "I guess?"

Kageyama laughs, gripping his bag as he walks by Tsukishima's side, "Well, I guess you're also one of my best friends."

"You're really pushing it, King," The middle blocker says as Kageyama rolls his eyes, the two of them sitting in silence under the cherry blossom tree - their transition into their second year was smooth with little bumps that Hinata and Kageyama wouldn't achieve the grades they needed and yet somehow Kageyama managed to score higher than expected, "How long does it take them?"

"Hinata is probably showing off the new players some stuff," Kageyama responded, leaning back and taking in the warmth of the air, "Look, there are Yachi and Yamaguchi coming now."

They turn to look to the direction of them walking towards them, Tsukishima stares for a bit before looking at Kageyama, who was busy choosing between what flavour of milk he's going to be drinking first, before looking back at their other best friends. Tsukishima didn't think that he would be friends with the two idiots, and yet, somehow during the end of their first year they got extremely close with Yachi and Tsukishima tutoring Hinata and Kageyama so they don't get held back. Though, if you were to ask Tsukishima he doesn't mind them that much, especially Kageyama, they gave him entertainment during the day and at least Kageyama understands how they were both popular among the year - he has someone to share the pain with.

"You think they'll date?"

Kageyama looks up, confused to what Tsukishima was referring to, "Maybe, but I'm pretty sure Yamaguchi having a crush on that guy from the yellow jersey school - you know piercing and blond hair."

"Him?" Tsukishima says in disgust, gagging, "Tadashi could do so much better."

He speaks highly from his long time best friend. 

"Yachi is telling him that, but the heart loves who it loves."

Kageyama shrugs his shoulders, Tsukishima doesn't see the lingering eyes upon him from the setter. When the two finally reaches them, Kageyama already engages in the conversation, leaving Tsukishima to be quiet. He's thinking about the rare wisdom that Kageyama has just spoken. No one noticed how Tsukishima looks at Kageyama differently if you looked harder you could probably see tints of red on his cheeks.

If you asked Tsukishima if he had a crush on his best friend.

He's scoff, roll his eyes and ask, "Which one?"

* * *

"Oh, he's taken, _ **I'm his boyfriend**_."

Hinata spat out his drink as he heard Tsukishima loudly announce that. Kageyama flushed different shades of red as he shakes his head, he tilts his head down to be looking at the floor, hiding the loving smile upon his face. If you look at Tsukishima, there was a smug smirk upon his face, he stared down at the poor basketball third-year player, who just managed to muster up his courage to ask Kageyama out for a date.

"Sorry," Kageyama says from behind, tilting his head and giving the boy a pathetic shrug, "He's right."

Hinata chokes on his drink because Kageyama confirmed their relationship, almost offended that Kageyama hadn't let in Hinata on this new development with Tsukishima. 

"When?" Hinata asked, stabbing his best friend's side.

Kageyama holds his sides in moments of pain, "I appreciate that you wouldn't do that to my boyfriend," Tsukishima tsked at Hinata, who pulled out his tongue, "If you must know, like some time between the end of the second year and the start of this year."

"You've kept it a secret for a month?" Hinata shouted as Yachi giggles, "Yachi-san, did you know?"

"It was a bit obvious, Hinata," Yachi responded as Hinata looks offended before looking at the captain, Yamaguchi smiling before nodding as well.

"Was am I the only one-"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kageyama responded, "I knew there was something I forgot to do..."

Tsukishima chokes on his drink this time, trying to stifle laughter as Hinata smacks Kageyama again, this time Kageyama fighting back. Yamaguchi rolling his eyes, he knows that he's the captain now, but he'd think that vice-captain Kageyama would mature a bit and not fight with their ace - then again, he'd thought that Hinata would mature up so he wouldn't be picking fights with their vice-captain.

"You two stop, you're not setting a good example to our kouhais," Yamaguchi holds them by the back of the shirts, "Sort this out after practice."

The two listens to their captain, Yamaguchi has really grown into the position as Hinata flips Kageyama off, who rolls his eyes. Coach Ukai claps his hands, gaining the attention of each member of the team, they all gather around as he starts explaining about the new year, how they plan to make it far especially for the talents in third years. Ukai wants to make it far with the last set of the monster generation that makes up the third years. As they gather around him, Hinata could see how Kageyama had placed a gentle hand on the back of Tsukishima, how his long fingers trail down of the wrist of the middle block, how they entangle their fingers, holding their hands together.

There was a satisfying smile upon the blond's face, as Kageyama looks somewhat smug.

They're in love.

Sure, Hinata is offended no one told him about their relationship, but there's a swelling feeling in his chest - he's happy for them, his two best friends ultimately happy with each other. If their old senpai's asked him how is life at volleyball now that they've all left, he'll make sure to mention how the two intimidating players have found love within each other. Hinata will brag about how soft Kageyama has become and tease Tsukishima relentlessly about how kind he's become.

The two of them won't mind the relentless messages from their old senpai about their relationship

* * *

"Of course I love you, Tobio, **we're fiancés."**

Kageyama nodded, but Tsukishima narrows his eyes - noticing that Tobio didn't react the way he would like to see. Kageyama has a lot of insecurities, Tsukishima was very much aware of these, Kageyama hasn't really experience loved before - his parents were often away on business trips, his sister moved on with her life and the person who really expressed their love was his late grandfather. Kageyama knows his friends Hinata, Yachi and Yamaguchi all love him, but to him - it still feels like unknown territory. 

"Baby, I love you, if I didn't why would I say yes to your proposal?"

"Morbid joke?" Kageyama asked, his voice is little as his shoulders were tense.

Tsukishima chuckles, running his hand through the setter's hair, kissing the top, "I would never joke about not loving you, our relationship is not a joke. If I didn't love you, we wouldn't be together."

No one had really expected Tsukishima and Kageyama to last really, they were so opposite and yet so similar to each other - whilst Yamaguchi is a brilliant captain in their third year, the two of them were the main strategies with Tsukishima as the stronghold of defence and Kageyama being the mind of offence, they showed teamwork brilliantly. Over the year they had loved each other so unconditionally and they were almost sickening (in Hinata's words). Tsukishima is known to be mean but when it comes to people he cares about - whatever he is feeling he would never joke about it. 

They have been engaged since the end of their third year, they had decided whilst they start a new chapter of their life they could wait to properly get married. Kageyama happily starting his volleyball career whilst Tsukishima attends university, Kageyama convinced him to continue volleyball so Tsukishima was currently in division two - which Kageyama is so proud of. 

"One day we'll be married and we get to call each other husbands," Kageyama says, there was happiness in his eyes as there were in his heart, "I love you, Kei."

Tsukishima smiles, running his long fingers in his significant other's hair, kissing his forehead - even after all this time he still somewhat taller than Kageyama.

"I love you too, Tobio."

* * *

_**"That's my husband!"** _

Yamaguchi snorts as Tsukishima's cheeks flared up red, not once he thought he would be shouting so proudly about his significant other, yet here he is.

"God, you're embarrassing," Yamaguchi teased.

"Shut up," but there's a smile on Tsukishima's face as he watches his husband on the court, there was excitement in his eyes. 

"I think it's cute," Sugawara says, in Tsukishima jumps at the sudden voice.

He had to watch Kageyama and Hinata participate in the Tokyo Olympics, of course, the old volleyball team decided to at least watch one game together, but Sugawara couldn't resist teaching his kouhai, especially if it's Tsukishima. The blond's cheeks flushed red as he refuses to look at them in the eyes as Yamaguchi laughs whilst Sugawara ruffles his hair.

They watch how Hinata and Kageyama wear the number of their first year of the club, rather fitting for them to travel back to the beginning. Kageyama was serving the ball, Tsukishima is still in awe of how impressive the power and control Kageyama had. Though, no one would really no other than Kageyama who gets all the praise in the privacy of their homes.

As Kageyama serves another service ace, the whole crowd goes wild and Kageyama smiles to himself on the court as Hinata looks over to him. Because the only person Kageyama could hear in the crowd was his husband.


End file.
